Meatbag Squadron
Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |strength= 9 marines |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Disbanded }} Meatbag Squadron was a squadron of Terran Dominion marine recruits under Sergant Bayton. They were assigned to secure the abandoned Tarsonis Ghost Academy and use it for war games. History Meatbag Squadron was a name coined by Sargent Bayton to describe the new recruits he trained. Their first order was to secure the ruined Confederate Ghost Academy on Tarsonis, and use it and the surrounding urban environment for war games. The facility was held by Scantid Pirates, who put up minimal resistance. Private Berry threw a shredder grenade into their ranks, wiping out the pirates but angering Sargent Bayton, who scolded him for using it in close quarters. The squadron cleaned up the carnage and began setting up base camp. Meanwhile, Private Caston Gage talked with Private Marc Drumar about their views on the current wars they were fighting, when Gage spotted two feral overlords. He shot down one, much to the protests of Marc, but the other one got away. Unbeknownst to him, the feral overlords had regained their sentience, and the one that got away prepared for revenge against the one who killed his mate. Meatbag Squadron did war games through the ruined streets of Tarsonis, simulating rebels vs Dominion urban conflicts using paintball rounds. The overlord was spotted, but they dismissed it as it was harmless. Gage however became paranoid that it had come back to kill them, which he was laughed at for. He suggested they go out and hunt it down, but the order was rescinded. Later the squad did target practice, when they were ambushed by mutalisks Privates Berry and Marc Drumar were killed. Bayton ordered them back to their dropship, but the overlord dropped a baneling that destroyed both their dropship and the pirate ship. The squad fell back to the Ghost Academy and began to descend, with Sergeant Bayton being killed by a baneling blast. The squad attempted to go through one of the sealed doors, but were ambushed by zerglings and hydralisks. By the end of the encounter, only Caston Gage and Hanna Saul remained alive. They descended to level Z of the academy, but were ambushed by a roach, who melted Hanna. Gage killed it, and ascended the academy. He came face to face with the overlord, and realized that he had killed his mate, and that the overlord left him alive so he would kill him too. Disgusted with what he had done, Gage threw down his gun and buried his squadmates. He then left to wander the streets of Tarsonis, so that he would never forget what had happened. Known Members *Sergeant Bayton *Corporal Sawn *Private Berry *Private Kell Daws *Private Caston Gage *Private Dax Damen *Private Marc Drumar *Private Hanna Saul *Private Vallen Wolfe References Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-25. Category:Dominion Armed Forces